Pancakes
by undeniably.amazing
Summary: Bad weather keeps Ikuto from going home. What happens when he spends the night at Amu's? This is my first fanfic. Amuto oneshot. Formerly "Snowstorm". The name is not random.


**Alrighty. This, as it says in the summary, is my first fanfic, so I'm still learning about how to make the stories and what the stupid document manager changes. I apologize in advance if there are any typos or misprints (such as my common mistake of switching between past- and present tense), so if there are, please just point them out me know in a review. Speaking of which, I'd love to hear from my readers, so whether you found a misprint or not, all reviews are welcome! This, by the way, should include anonymous reviews, unless my computer is malfunctioning. One more thing before I conclude my rant: I'm sorry if I made the characters a little... out of character. I originally wrote this with random names for random characters, but then I thought of how much I loved Shugo Chara! and wanted to publish it as a fanfiction. So yeah. Please enjoy!**

"Damn it all. The snow's coming down pretty hard out there," Ikuto said with a grimace.

"Let's just get out of here and see if we can hail a taxi," I said, trying to sound normal when my mind was working wonders. Ikuto's apartment was on the other side of town. My loft was only a couple of miles away. It wasn't that Ikuto had never been to my loft before, but my sister had always been with us. We'd never been left alone in the loft. I could only hope that Ikuto was on the same train of thought.

"Fine by me. But I don't think I can make it home in this weather. You mind if I crash at your place, Amu?"

Yes! I nodded emphatically and then hoped I didn't seem too eager. "I mean, no, I don't mind at all."

"Perfect." Ikuto stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair.

I tried to rise slowly and look nonchalant. I thought I pulled it off pretty well because Ikuto didn't question me.

He led me out the door of the café and onto the sidewalk outside. I shivered under my winter coat.

Ikuto, being the experienced New Yorker he was, hailed us a cab in no time, a real talent in bad weather. By the time we reach my loft, the snow was already deep enough to leave a somewhat recognizable footprint.

Ikuto held the door open for me (what a gentleman) and followed me inside. I greet the doorman and press the "up" button for the elevator. Though my actions were precise and normal-looking (my hand wasn't even shaking!), I couldn't wait to get Ikuto upstairs. I was close to drooling when the elevator arrived, then I was shocked out of my senses when Ikuto spoke up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving me a concerned look. "You hardly spoke on the way here, and you seem so…distant."

I almost laughed out loud. In my series of two-second fantasies, we'd been closer than ever.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said, and meant it. Then I made small talk until we reached level five, racking my brain for anything that hadn't been said already.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked when the doors opened. "I'm going to make myself some decaf coffee."

Ikuto politely declined and I walked into the kitchen alone. I was just pouring the coffee when something snaked around my waist, causing me to spill it all over the counter.

"Oh, shit," I said, but without any real anger. I turned around, keeping Ikuto's arms around me, and kissed him. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't forceful, either, and I allowed my tongue to roam freely about his mouth. I thought we were both craving more, so I led him back through the kitchen door and into the living room, where I pulled him down onto my orange cushioned couch. We were kissing the same way we had been at first, and I was afraid that I had accidentally dragged him into something he didn't want to do, so I waited for him to give a signal. We continued our slow, regular kiss until I thought I was about to burst from anticipation. The precise moment before I did, Ikuto bit my lower lip.

I might've been dense, and I hadn't been dating Ikuto that long, but just about everyone knows that when a guy bites your bottom lip, it means he wants more. So that's what I gave him. More. I moved my tongue faster, pushing against his, grazing the roof of his mouth, and pulling back again. I could tell my magic was working. Ikuto's tongue became vicious, seeking every place in my mouth it could reach, lashing out furiously, running along my teeth. I continued just as hungrily, and without stopping began to raise myself onto my knees on the couch. I leaned forward, pushing him back and down, putting one foot on the floor to keep my balance and resting my other knee on the other side of Ikuto, straddling him. As we kissed, he began to reach up my shirt.

I broke the kiss. "Not here."

Ikuto looked stricken. "I thought you wanted to!"

"I do! I just mean, what if Ami comes in? Follow me."

He resolved himself quickly and obediently followed me back to my bedroom. Blue couch, glass coffee table, a floor-to-ceiling window for one wall. And in the midst of it all, my queen-sized bed.

I studied Ikuto's face, watching as a sly smile spread from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"You ready?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Ikuto didn't reply. Instead, he walked over to me, pulled me close into his chest, and lifted off my green over-the-shoulder sweater. He tossed it gently over the back of the sofa. I looked up at his grinning face and returned a sexy (or at least, I hoped it was) smile. As a kind of an afterthought, I thought what a good thing it was that I chose tonight to wear black panties.

In one step, I moved myself from standing in front of Ikuto to behind him. I wrapped my arms around him to try to grasp the front of the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up. I wasn't tall enough to pull it all the way over his head, so he took over and finished it off. Then I reached for the front of his pants and allowed my fingers to linger around the button, just long enough to give him ideas, before undoing it and the zipper, yanking his pants to the floor. I left his boxers on for the time being because it made me feel uncomfortable being half-dressed while he was naked, like I was being too insistent or something. He took the hint and began to unfasten my low-rise black pants, then pushed them to the ground. He straightened himself and unhooked my bra, tossing that onto the sofa as well. At that point, it was more clothed than I was.

Ikuto lowered himself and licked me, quick lashes of his tongue that awoken my senses. He crouched lower and lower as I moaned and moved with him until he was eye-level with my crotch. Ikuto eased my panties down my thighs, stroking them with his hands while doing so, and then instead of licking my neck, chest, and stomach, he skillfully slid his tongue across my clitoris. A series of shocks sent down my spinal cord set me to shimmying (sexily, I hope) and moaning. Ikuto stood again, now with an animal glint in his eye. He leaned over to kiss my neck, licking it, sucking it, and pushing me back against the floor-to-ceiling window. He continued kissing and sucking the back of my neck and I could feel from the pleasant shock of skin against skin that he'd discarded his boxers. He pressed himself against my lower back and groaned. Strangely, beneath all the pleasure and shock, my one coherent thought was, _Thank God I already took off my socks_. The last thing I wanted was to have sex with Ikuto for the first time while I try to get rid of the socks I forgot to take off.

As soon as I focused on the part of my brain that still worked, it expanded and my second coherent thought was that no matter how close we were to sex, we weren't there yet, and it was my job to make it happen.

I stretched my shoulder blades back to tell Ikuto to back up. He easily complied, certainly because he knew I wouldn't do anything except make the experience better. I was glad to live up to his expectations. I threw myself down on the bed and he lay down on top of me. I relished the feeling: my skin cool from the window and a lasting tingly sensation. Him lying on me, one leg between mine, his tongue surely still searching for a place to unleash itself. A thousand thoughts and feelings flooded through my mind and body, but that was nothing compared to the numbers and vibrancies of them when he pulled into me.

I'd thought that this couldn't get any better. I'd thought that him licking me, pressing me against glass was sensational. Those were specks of dust, and this was an entire galaxy.

Don't mistake me; I'd had sex with other guys before. Never with Ikuto, though. It was amazing. Everything from his rhythm to his force to just who he was made it phenomenal. As he thrust again and again, I could feel his heartbeat, his heat, the vibrations in his neck when he groaned, and it all made it even better.

I could tell he was enjoying it, too. I was honestly doing my best, but how I could ever measure up to him, I'd no clue. Each time he pushed into me, I pushed back, moving almost as much as he was. I was moaning with the bed (it wasn't even that old) and Ikuto seemed genuinely pleased, which made me try even harder to be desirable.

At last, Ikuto pulled out of me for good, though he remained on top of me for a few minutes before rolling off. We both lay in silence and I waited for him to break it.

"You're amazing." As simple as the words were, I could tell he'd thought a lot about them and he meant them

"You're better!" I protested. "Half the time I was just trying to keep up with you!"

"I don't just mean in bed, though you are. I just mean, as a person."

"Oh," I said, not sure how to respond. "Thank you."

"I mean it!" he said, apparently taking my uncertainty for disbelief.

"I know! I mean… you are, too."

He smiled at the ceiling. "Thanks."

And that's the last either of us said before we fell asleep.

At about nine a.m. the next morning, Ami came in to ask if I wanted breakfast before she realized that there was someone in bed with me. All I could think was of how glad I was that we'd pulled the blankets up. Ami blushed and looked down.

"Good morning, Ikuto. Pancakes?"

* * *

**I don't know why exactly I added that last part about Ami coming in. I think I just had pancakes on my mind (it was a Saturday morning, I'd stayed up doing stupid Texas history reports, and I was starving) but i decided to keep it in the final product. So thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! Now i have a project for you. Unlike mine, though, you won't end up staying up until three a.m. and you probably won't be craving pancakes when you're done (sorry I'm complaining... you don't want to read this, I know). Anyway, you have to click the little review button and type some words about my fanfic. Thanks again!**


End file.
